


Blindsided

by the_shy_shrimp



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen Rutherford, Cullen has three big sisters and none of them are related to him, Humor, change my mind, if it ain't broke break it - Freeform, small amount of whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_shy_shrimp/pseuds/the_shy_shrimp
Summary: Commander Cullen does not like healers, mage or otherwise, and so he does his best to avoid them at all costs. Unfortunately for him, he now has three unofficial big sisters hovering over him and making sure he takes care of himself and gets the attention he needs, whether he wants it or not.Rating may change depending on if more chapters are added.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, amusing thing I tapped out this afternoon because it warms my heart to think that those three have basically adopted Cullen as their collective little brother. I mean somebody has to take care of Commander Disaster, amirite?

“I promise, it isn’t as bad as it looks…”

“Well that’s good, because you look like an utter disaster.” Leliana’s lilting giggle bounces off the stone walls of the war room, but it does nothing to brighten the commander’s sour mood.

“You’re hilarious.” His response is completely deadpan, pain driving all humor from his being, and he does his best to glare back at her. Unfortunately, the effect is significantly diminished by the haphazard bandages covering his left eye. “Can we please just get down to business? I have places I need to be.”

This time, it is Josephine’s turn to contribute: “And do those places happen to include the healer’s tents, perhaps? Because if not, I would strongly recommend adding it to the list. You look like you are about to fall over…”

“I just said it isn’t as bad as it looks!”

“What even happened to you, Cullen?”

He turns to face Cassandra, a somewhat sheepish look on his face. “… I would rather not say.”

“Because it is embarrassing or because it is worse than it looks?”

“Oh, it’s probably embarrassing.” The spymaster pipes up again, grinning ear to ear. “In fact, I’d bet money on it. And I think we are all well aware that I have ways of finding out exactly what happened, so really, Commander, it’s in your best interest if you just tell us.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would, and you know it.”

Cullen lets out a string of frustrated syllables, none of them coherent enough to amount to any real communication, before finally throwing his hands up in surrender. “Fine! You want to know what happened? I cut my eye in the training yard this morning. One of the recruits really needs to work on controlling his blade…”

“And you really need to work on taking care of yourself.”

“Maker’s breath, can you not leave me be for a minute?”

“Apparently not.” Cassandra grumbles, now also glaring at Leliana. “Cullen, you and I both know how bad face wounds can be—” Her glare immediately swings back to the commander when he opens his mouth to protest. “—regardless of whether or not your eye itself was injured. You could lose your sight in that eye. Or it could kill you.”

“I’m sure you’re overreacting, Seeker.” He hardens his tone, squaring his shoulders in a weak attempt to get her to back down. “It may scar, but I think that will be the worst I suffer from this incident.”

“Is that your professional opinion, Commander? I wasn’t aware you were so skilled in the healing arts.” At least Leliana doesn’t snicker this time, but her smirk still earns her several glares.

“You—”

Cullen’s tirade is cut short by the sound of Josephine clearing her throat. “If your concern is appearing weak in front of your men, Commander, it would not be difficult to have the healers sent to your quarters. I can send a missive now if you—”

“No!”

The suddenness of his response leaves the three women reeling for a moment, and leaves Cullen breathless for more than a few. Leliana watches him sway for a good minute, tempted to suggest he sit down and knowing she would again be denied, but in the end, the train of thought itself proves to be entirely unnecessary as the commander falls to the floor in a crumpled heap.

“Ugh, men.”

“Well that didn’t take long.” Leliana chuckles as the seeker crosses the room and slings Cullen’s unconscious form across her shoulders.

“Granted, he did look like he was about to do that the minute he walked in here.” Josephine doesn’t even look up from the notes she is scribbling on her tablet. “I doubted he would have lasted much longer regardless. I take it you are bringing him to the healers, Cassandra?”

“Yes, and I don’t expect they will be letting him out of bed for the rest of the day at least. I suspect he was far from honest in describing the severity of his injury.”

“Very well, then. I will let the Inquisitor know that today’s war table meeting will be cancelled—”

“And in the meantime, Josie and I can catch up on some personal matters over tea and cakes.”

“… yes, Sister Nightingale and I will catch up on personal business over tea and cakes.”

Cassandra shakes her head, her eyes rolling almost audibly as she leaves. “Well... enjoy.”


End file.
